


Not a Little Bird.

by OldHorseSoldier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Seson 8 fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldHorseSoldier/pseuds/OldHorseSoldier
Summary: Without Littlefinger, Ramsey and the rest, I would have stayed a little bird for the rest of my life.  But the little bird would never invite you share her bedEvery thing belongs to HBO and GRR  Martin.  Fair Use.





	Not a Little Bird.

**Author's Note:**

> I published this in time for Episode 5. I have proofed it and made a few changes.
> 
> “Lady Stark, you may survive us yet.”  
> Tryion Lannister, season 2 at the end of the infamous cross bow scene.

_I know Sandor can drink but I've seldom seen him this drunk._ After Sandor chased the girl away, Sansa came over and sat down. “She could have made you happy for a little while.” 

Sandor grumbled. “Only one thing could make me happy.”  
“I can think of two things that would make you happy. Your brother isn’t here, you can’t kill him tonight”. _I’m here._

He Said “Used to be you couldn’t look at me.”  
“That was a long time ago. I’ve seen much worse than you since then.”  
_Sandor please be romantic._

“Yes, so I’ve heard. I heard you were broken in, broken rough.”  
_Dreaming of you helped me survive Ramsey._  
“And he got what he deserved. I gave it to him.”  
How?  
“Hounds.” They both smiled.  
She said “I’ve never been with someone I wanted to be with.”

Little Bird. “None of it would have happened if you left Kings landing with me. No Littlefuckerr, No Ramsey, none of it.”  
_He could never take a hint when he was sober._  
“Without Littlefinger, Ramsey and the rest, I would have stayed a little bird for the rest of my life. But the little bird would never invite you share her bed.”

He took another drink. _He needs some help, should I?_

She went around table saying “Get up Sandor, come.’ and helped him unsteadily to the stairs.

++++++++

There was a soft knock on the maid’s door and Sansa’s maid peeked in. “Come in Bess. Close the door. It sounded like you had good time last night?” Bess was a friendly and efficient maid, who had secretly helped her survive Ramsey, she didn’t gossip about her lady but shared gossip from around the castle. 

She took in the scene. Her lady had a big man in her bed, as ugly as she is beautiful. She was awake, he was out cold. His clothes were spread across the floor, hers folded neatly on a table; small clothes too. Someone had vomited all over the rugs, those rugs would have to replaced. 

Smiling, “Yes M’Lady! Very Good!“ With a doubtful look,” And you M’Lady?”

“We got up here and Sandor passed out on the floor first thing. In the middle of the night when he got up to use the chamber pot, I got him undressed and to bed and he passed out again. Hasn’t woken up except to use the chamber pot.”

“M’Lady, your brother postponed the war council until after late afternoon, you can have a few more hours alone. I brought you some light food and wine to break the fast. I’ll take M’Lord’s clothes and get them washed. Five girls caught me in hall and said everyone in castle knows you two came up here together, they want some gossip.”

“If anyone asks tell them what they already know. I shared my bed last night with an old friend and we drank a little too much. And take a couple stags out of the money bag.  
“  
“Thank you M’Lady.”

Bess picked up the clothes and cleaned up the worst of the mess, and said. “M’Lady, I will be back at lunch”.

++++++++

An hour or so later Sandor woke up and slowly realized where he was. “Little Bird, what the fuck?” She smiled at him, “Yes” and started to slowly run her hand over his torso.

Still a little groggy Sandor asked “Little Bird why did you bring me up here?”

While giving his face some kisses, “When you came to my room at Blackwater you said you wanted to make me sing, and the little bird didn’t understand.” She gave him a bigger kiss and she said “Sandor make me sing.” And he did!

While they were resting, they caught up on time since the Blackwater.

She said “Sandor you have changed too, you aren’t the Hound anymore.”

“I know’ sounding angry, “But this war is bringing him back.”

She asked “Do you have to kill your brother?”

“If he lives, I’ll never have peace. It used to be mostly revenge, now it’s justice for the harm he caused. I have to try, even if It kills me."

“I understand,” she said. She was a Stark and knew about honor. For those inclined to be honorable, you can’t live with yourself without it, which explained much of his history. ”Sandor, You have to; but I want you here, if you survive come back to me.” Before he could respond she kissed him and said “Make me sing again.” 

When they were catching their breadth again Sansa asked. “Sandor stay another night; I will see that you have everything you need when you leave tomorrow morning.”

Carefully Sandor said, “When i was young and approached a girl, most insulted me, a few laughed. I gave up. You are the Lady of Winterfell, I’m a man at arms. When I saw you I didn’t think you would embarrass me when you sent me away, but I was more afraid that I would cause you embarrassment. When you came over . . . Thank you!" 

Sansa gave him a kiss, and said “Don’t worry about it. I don't want any man, I want you.”

Later Sandor delicately asked “Little bird, this is not going to cause any problem for you, is it?”

She replied “Your Little Bird would have been lost. I’m a she-wolf. Wolves are like dogs; the females are bitches. I don’t like doing that, but I can. But I love you calling me Little Bird in private, but don't forget what I am.”

And they talked make love some more. 

About lunch time when Bess heard a break in the noise, she knocked on the door and brought in lunch and clothes that were cleaner than they had been in years.

Sansa asked “Bess, what’s happening, out there?”

“M’lady, most from the castle and town are happy for you and say you deserve some happiness, you’ve done so much for them. The visitors don’t seem to care. A few are very upset or want to use this as an excuse, but they will mostly go south with the army. He can stay another night or two without having to do something. The War Council is at four and family dinner after - about seven. The steward has moved everything else to later in the week. You have the day,”

“Sandor,” Sansa suggested, “Let’s have lunch and get dressed and I’ll show you around. ,”

They put on some robes and sat for lunch. Sansa saw the large mug of moon tea on her tray. It and been almost two weeks since her last moon blood. She knew the maesters recommend (no promises) this was the time of the month for wives who wanted to get pregnant. Bess, bless her, had brought a large mug. She paused then turned to Sandor “I don’t know if we are pregnant, but I want your cub so that I will have something of you if you don’t come back, and give you an extra reason for you to come back. Don’t worry I’m not a little bird anymore.” He said "Whatever you want Little Bird.” “Bess.’ Sansa said “take the moon tea back”. 

++++++++++

They went out after lunch. She had told Sandor to look like a bull in pen of cows in heat. She wore a smug, ‘don’t you wish’ smile. she introduced him to people they passed, she took him to the kitchens, the stable and armory, Sandor would have the best of everything he would need. Then to the Godswood so Bran could tell Sandor about the magic that was keeping his brother alive. 

++++++++

At four Sansa went to the council meeting while Sandor looked up some friends.

Arya said with big smile “Sansa really? The Hound? You can do better.”

Jon demanded, “Publicly dragging a man out of the hall like a common whore. Parading him like he’s your fiancé. It’s good he fought with us but he still a mangy Lannister dog. What about your position and reputation? We will need to make alliances? “

Sansa icily retorted, “Sandor is my friend and a guest in this house, I hope everyone treats him that way. I have found him to be honorable kind and gentle. He is planning to leave tomorrow. Arya, as you know well, he was my friend when I had no friends. Jon, at least he's not claiming to be a King or trying to make us bend the knee. I’ve been married to make alliances: Never Again.” Arya, at least, said “Sorry I was kidding.”

Queen Daenerys said with a forced voice, “Lady Bolton, we are happy if you are happy. Jon, please start the Council.”

Sandor would not have been comfortable at the dinner so they ate with a few of his friends. Arya joined them.

++++++++

It was a great night; Sansa gave him a long sloppy kiss at the stable before he got on his horse. She called out “Sandor come back when you can; you will be welcome!” He slept half the day in the saddle.

After he left, Sansa started working to recrate Winterfell and the North.

Two weeks later she missed her moon blood.

Three months later the Ravens started coming. The war was a disaster for Westeros. Both armies and Kings Landing were devastated. The leadership of both sides was dead. There was no Iron Throne or any one to sit on it. What was left of the armies became bandits. No one who belonged to Winterfell came home. 

When she was sure Jon was dead, she proclaimed herself Queen in the North, stated she had no ambitions outside the North, recommended against recreating a Westeros kingship, and refused to submit if any one did. First Dorne, and then the other Kingdoms said the same. The Northern Lords pledged their loyalty.

 

When she could no longer hide what everyone knew, Sansa announced the good news, and published a declaration;  
\- that since children can always inherit form their mother,  
\- that there was an old Northern tradition (undocumented) that a mother can give her name to a bastard,  
that her baby would be Sandor or Arya Stark and always be her first in line heir. 

Nine month later Sandor Robb Rickon Theon Jon Clegane Stark, came into the world at 11 pounds, 8 ounces. His decedents ruled the north for a thousand years.

Eventually a romantic Ballad of SanSan inspired the imagination of countless young maidens.


End file.
